Mientras Estamos Juntos
by Aster Verzen
Summary: Una serie de drabbles cortos involucrando cómo Kamui y Shinsuke piensan y actúan cuando están juntos. Los capítulos no están necesariamente conectados, ni son dependientes unos de otros para ser comprendidos. (Versión original en inglés, bajo el título: While We Are Together)
1. Significado E Implicaciones Del Sexo

A/N: El primer capítulo en una serie de drabbles cortos involucrando cómo Kamui y Shinsuke piensan y actúan cuando están juntos. Los capítulos no están necesariamente conectados, ni son dependientes unos de otros para ser comprendidos. (Versión original en inglés, bajo el título: While We Are Together)

 **-'-**

 **Significado E Implicaciones Del Sexo, Y Sus Reflexiones.**

 **-'-**

Sexo, cuatro letras, una palabra, hace un ligero silbido al inicio, fácil de pronunciar, su significado es bien conocido a través del universo. Es hecho tan seguido y practicado desde hace tanto tiempo que no conocer lo básico en esta era es realmente, un signo de idiotez. Kamui sabía, por supuesto, de qué se trataba el sexo, sabía lo básico, lo que implica, cómo se supone que debe hacerse, que es una forma básica de procrear y que la sensación de esto se supone, es buena. Desafortunadamente, nunca estuvo interesado en tales cosas. Lo único que le importaba era la fuerza, la comida, una buena pelea y dormir. Cosas fáciles. Cosas simples. Hacer feliz a Kamui es muy fácil, es tan fácil como hacer que cualquier otro yato sea feliz. En realidad, es aún más fácil, ya que el sexo está fuera de la mesa y simplemente no estaba interesado en eso.

Entonces, cuando conoció a un samurái de kimono púrpura con mariposas doradas, su primer pensamiento fue que quería pelear contra él. Quería saber si era tan fuerte como el samurái con permanente plateada que conoció en la tierra, y su sangre yato estaba ansiosa por ello. No se molestó en lo más mínimo en posponer esa pelea por un tiempo, ya que la Séptima División del Harusame terminó uniendo fuerzas con el Kiheitai. No le molestó pasar tiempo conociendo a los terrícolas y sus hábitos, aprendiendo más sobre la tripulación del Kiheitai para escapar de su aburrimiento. Y ciertamente no le molestaba la compañía de Takasugi Shinsuke, el hecho de que quisiera darle un puñetazo en el pecho, darle una patada rápida a su cabeza y obtener una respuesta adecuada a sus acciones por parte del otro era algo completamente natural.

No. A Kamui no le molestaba tener a una persona tan fuerte cerca y no pelear con él. Las yemas de sus dedos no picaban y su impulso no estaba siendo fuertemente restringido detrás de la sonrisa beatífica que ostentaba en sus labios. Tampoco resistía el impulso de tomar esa maldita pipa (kiseru: más tarde aprendió el nombre de la cosa) que fumaba todo el tiempo y meterle algunos caramelos de menta en la garganta, ni tampoco quería poner esos dulces dentro de la boca de Shinsuke con la suya propia. No se imaginaba las muchas formas en que podía simplemente dominar al samurái con su fuerza bruta y arrancarle el kimono de su cuerpo dejando rasguños y marcas de mordiscos en el camino. No había fantasías de tenerlo inclinado y gimiendo su nombre hasta que su voz se ponga ronca, y no había ningún deseo de llenar al otro con placer. Nop. No había nada de eso en la mente del yato pelirrojo. El sexo no era algo interesante para él. Ni un poco interesante. Nop. Todo lo que el yato quería era fuerza, comida, una buena pelea y dormir, nada más.

 **-'-**

El sexo, un tema común con cualquier persona que está creciendo y/o pasando por la pubertad. Era un acontecimiento muy común, especialmente entre los muchachos, discutir e interesarse en tales cosas, ya que sus hormonas estaban por todos lados. Esos impulsos, naturalmente, comienzan a disminuir a medida que pasa el tiempo. Shinsuke había pasado por una pubertad normal, conociendo el sexo de las formas habituales: preguntando, escuchando a escondidas, por los borrachos que pasaban, leyendo revistas, etc. Y una vez que la necesidad de saber se llenó, una vez que aprendió las partes importantes, ya no tenía ningún interés en el tema.

Shinsuke se había convertido en un hombre cuyo único objetivo era quemar el mundo que había matado a su maestro, levantar un infierno y destruir todo a su paso; el sexo era lo último en lo que pensaba. Así que, una vez que se encontró con el capitán de la Séptima División de los Piratas del Harusame, vio la oportunidad de obtener un poderoso aliado para su misión. No le molestaba que el yato pasara tiempo en su nave; era bueno que estuvieran conociendo a sus aliados de una manera tan pacífica. No se molestó en tener sus reservas de alimentos al mínimo debido a sus invitados, ni le molestaba la presencia constante del capitán pelirrojo, ahora almirante, siguiéndolo por todos lados con esa sonrisa espeluznante y aparentemente permanente, haciendo tantas preguntas como un niño haría.

No. Shinsuke no estaba molesto. No sentía la necesidad de cortar al hombre por la mitad con su espada, sus manos no tenían ganas de arrancar esa maldita antena de pelo que se movía a este lado y al otro como si estuviera jodidamente viva. No, no quería hacer que se callara usando su propia boca. No sentía el impulso de arrinconarlo contra una pared y rasgar esa ropa que cubría demasiado, dejarlo con cortes y hematomas en toda su pálida piel, ni tenía el deseo de tenerlo encima de él completamente desnudo, para violarlo y dejar su garganta ronca de gemir tan fuerte, casi gritando, efectivamente borrando esa maldita sonrisa de su cara. Nop. No era eso. Todo lo que el samurái deseaba era el poder militar que ganaba con el yato de su lado para destruir todo lo que pudiera, nada más.

 **-'-**

Y, naturalmente, ninguno de ellos se molestó en pasar tiempo en la misma habitación, solos, durante unas horas, mientras sus subordinados trabajaban juntos para solucionar un mal funcionamiento repentino e inexplicable en sus sistemas. No estaban perdiendo la cabeza por todos los pensamientos febriles en sus pequeñas mentes violentas. Nop. Esto no terminó con ellos haciendo lo que no habían estado pensando durante semanas. Esos dos no cogieron tan fuerte y violentamente que fue un milagro, que solo las paredes los escucharon. No tuvieron que tapar todas las marcas desagradables y delatoras en sus cuerpos después. No, en lo absoluto.

 **-'-**


	2. Las Interacciones Con Shogunes

**Las Interacciones Con Shogunes Se Deben Discutir Con Previo Aviso.**

 **-'-**

Érase una vez, un anarquista y un pirata que se encontraron, en algún lugar en la inmensidad del espacio. Uno era de un planeta de sol, azul y verde. El otro era de un planeta de lluvia, gris y aburrido. Esos dos eran un huracán de destrucción y violencia; eso es lo que todos decían.

 **-'-**

No esperaba que Kamui enviara al pronto por ser Shogun volando de un puñetazo. Pero, de nuevo, nunca sabía con qué mierda me iba a salir ese mocoso. No es que importara de todos modos, de esta manera era mejor. Y, como siempre, dejé las cosas así, sin hacer mucho alboroto. Mi kiseru estaba en la manga de mi kimono así que la saqué para fumar un poco; había adquirido un hábito muy malo durante este viaje mío.

 **-'-**

La hora de la cena llegó, y todos estaban felices como de costumbre, mi mente vagaba entre el ruido blanco de la charla sin sentido. El pelirrojo estaba ocupado hablando con Bansai sobre música, parece que se estaban llevando bien con el otro. Henpeita estaba hablando sobre su agenda "feminista", y Matako lo reprendía, como de costumbre. Nada fuera de lo ordinario ahí. Comí en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía ya que me gustaban las cosas de esa manera.

 **-'-**

Abrí la puerta de la habitación. La habitación asignada a Kamui. Y él estaba allí, vestido con su pijama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el futón, alisando su cabello con sus dedos, una visión común para mí en el poco tiempo que hemos estado haciendo esto. Me acerqué y me senté junto a él, extendiendo mi mano para tomar un pequeño mechón de pelo bermellón, girándolo entre mis dedos; me maravillaba lo suave que se sentía. Kamui era suave. Todo de él era suave. Y a él le gustaba la atención; así que se la daba. Me incliné para besar su mejilla, y luego coloqué un pequeño beso en sus labios. Sus manos abandonaron su cabello viajando hasta el mío, haciendo que sus dedos se enredaran con hebras de color púrpura oscuro. Esto se había convertido en un pequeño hábito; mirándonos a los ojos, respirando el mismo aire, sin prisa por nada, solo nos quedábamos cerca, acariciando al otro castamente. Entonces las luces se apagaban, y nos íbamos a la cama, acurrucados en los brazos del otro. Una dicha tranquila hasta que llega el momento de levantarse. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, me hubiera gustado seguir haciendo esto durante más tiempo, este hombre (aún tan joven) me hace sentir a gusto.

 **-'-**


	3. Cuando Estés Inquieto Por La Noche

**Cuando Estés Inquieto Por La Noche, Cuenta Los Cadáveres De Tus Enemigos.**

 **-'-**

La nave está en silencio.

Cualquiera que tenga algún sentido de un reloj biológico se ha ido a dormir, ya que, de acuerdo con el "reloj", son las dos y diez de la mañana, sin embargo, este no era el caso para las dos personas abrazadas y enrolladas bajo las cubiertas de un futón. El pelirrojo estaba inquieto, incapaz de dormir, y el hombre de ojos color esmeralda estaba molesto con todos los movimientos y vueltas.

ー¿Kamui, ¿puedes dejar de moverte?ーfinalmente pregunta.

ーNo puedo dormirーllega la respuestaーNo recuerdo que irme a dormir fuera tan difícilーagrega, mirando a Shinsuke con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par y cubiertos por un inquietante conjunto de círculos negros irregulares en el iris, imitando el resultado de alguien tratando de hacer que un lapicero funcione, trazando círculos al azar en un papel.

ーNo puedo dormir tampoco, y es tu culpa. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

ーNo lo sé.

ーÚtil. Eres un excelente empleado.ーcomenta Shinsuke sarcásticamenteーEs muy tarde, tenemos una reunión mañana por la mañana. ¿Qué sueles hacer para conciliar el sueño?

ーCuento los cadáveres de todas las personas aparentemente fuertes con las que he luchado.ーresponde Kamui despreocupadamente con un fantasma de su sonrisa habitual jugando en sus labios, y Shinsuke se ríeーPero parece que no funciona hoy.

ーEntonces, ven aquí.ーel hombre de cabello púrpura le insta a que se acerque.

ー¿Qué sucede, Shinsuke?ーinquiere Kamui.

El mayor simplemente tomó al pelirrojo en sus brazos como respuesta y acarició su cabello suelto mientras dibujaba patrones desiguales en su espalda, luego, comenzó a tararear suavemente una canción, dando un aliciente al otro para que durmiera. Kamui cerró los ojos y se permitió ser mimado, durmiéndose lentamente en los brazos de su amante. Era un momento pacífico que compartieron. Ambos habían aprendido que algo de ternura era algo bueno de vez en cuando, ya que era raro obtenerlo. El samurái siguió tarareando hasta el final de la canción, una que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo y no podía recordar de dónde era. Una vez que el yato estaba definitivamente dormido, el samurái siguió su ejemplo.

Son las dos y cincuenta de la mañana. Cualquiera que tenga algún sentido de un reloj biológico se ha ido a dormir.

La nave está en silencio.

 **-'-**


End file.
